


JARDIN

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Una vida es como un jardín. Pueden tenerse momentos perfectos pero no conservarlos, salvo en la memoria. Larga vida y prosperidad…Thyla."</p>
            </blockquote>





	JARDIN

_Jardín_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Silencioso, mira al cielo, como quien pide una plegaria a un dios invisible, los colores cambiaban suavemente, como demenciales como súbitos, como únicos inmersos en aquel cambio que muestran.

 

 

Simplemente el cielo es único, un jardín eterno de bellezas exóticas, como los planetas que juntos atravesaron, como el océano compartido, como sus escasas sonrisas, como sus largas manos, con sus  carices y matices verdes.

 

 

Con todo lo que le caracterizaba, con eso y más.

 

 

Miro el cielo, elevando una plegaria en silencio y simplemente cayo en la suavidad de este.

 

 

No puede evitarlo, algunas lágrimas  cayeron de sus ojos, el ciclo de la vida dirían muchos, la edad dirían otros, pero no podía evitar la tristeza que le embargaba hasta el alma, una que fue partida en dos y cruelmente lanzada al viento.

 

 

Un alma que no estaba completa,  alfa y omega, un principio y un final, Spock y Jim, un humano y un vulcano.

 

 

Escucha pasos en el suave jardín, un andar felino y sonrió.

 

 

-te estuve esperando- dijo suavemente al más alto y sintió como unos brazos delgados le abrazaron

 

 

-siempre volveré a ti, Thyla...- le aseguro - estamos juntos en el jardín, nuestro jardín- besando los cabellos castaños del ex almirante de la flota estelar, de la misma Enterprise.

 

 

-estamos juntos y nuestra alma vuelve a estar completa, Spock- susurro quedo- ¿que pasara con Leonard?

Spock le miro con esos ojos oscuros como el mismo ónix  - él esperara a Bill, los años que deba esperar, porque es el inicio y el fin, son una sola alma como nosotros-

 

 

-hasta que puedan ser una sola- susurro Jim mirando hacia donde veía un desolado William Shatner llorando en la tumba de "su mejor amigo" "su hermano" y "su amante" - No te preocupes, Bill.. él siempre te esperara... hasta que sea tu turno de acompañarlo en esta nueva aventura- susurro sin soltar la mano de su vulcano- así como yo espere a Spock todos estos años- susurro desvaneciéndose en aquel hermoso espacio junto con su vulcano, aquel que tardo en regresar a él.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

Una suave brisa golpea el rostro del hombre mayor, aquel que por dolor no pudo ser capaz de ver a aquel que amaba siendo enterrado.

 

Aprieta con fuerza su mano sobre la lápida, y ve los cientos de arreglos, de la familia, los amigos y los Fans, aun así se siente solo, Leonard le dejo solo cuando deberían ser uno como el mismo universo como la Enterprise, como Star Trek.

 

 

Sus cabellos canos revolotearon y una pequeña caricia llego a su rostro y miro las flores que se habían levantado.

 

 

Casi como un susurro, Bill juro que escucho:

 

_"Una vida es como un jardín. Pueden tenerse momentos perfectos pero no conservarlos, salvo en la memoria. Larga vida y prosperidad…Thyla."_

Se limpió las lágrimas y miro la tumba dejando un casto beso en ella – Larga vida y prosperidad, Leo… nos volveremos a ver y seremos uno en tu jardín- le juro saliendo de allí.

 

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

**Que en paz descanse… Leonard Nimoy**

**Mejor tarde que nunca.**

 


End file.
